Bad Joke
by Dinamite Pangalactica
Summary: Tony Stark encontra algo maior que sua curiosidade.


Disclaimer: Não sei mais nem de quem o Tony Stark é filho, que dirá a quem esses personagens pertencem.

Essa vai pro **Aldebaran**, por motivos de força _maior._

* * *

**Bad Joke**

Tony Stark jogou-se no divã, cruzando as pernas uma sobre a outra e enlaçando os dedos das mãos, pousando-as no colo. Na poltrona ao lado, com o olhar que aparentava uma incrível paz de espírito — mesmo que escondesse uma infinidade de raivas bem conservadas —, estava Bruce Banner. Com muita tranquilidade, o primeiro suspirou, deixando um sonoro bocejo concluir a ação. Indiferente ao ato, o segundo desviou o olhar e tornou-se imediatamente imune ao efeito contagiante que o bocejo tem sobre as pessoas.

"Tony, achei que você já tinha desistido desse negócio de substituir a terapia por monólogos na minha presença. Eu não sou muito bom ouvindo problemas alheios."

"Bruce, querido, eu não preciso de um terapeuta."

Bruce ergueu as sobrancelhas, seus olhos se estreitando enquanto ele tentava descrever com precisão a imagem refletida nos óculos escuros que Tony usava e que retirou antes que ele pudesse concluir seu serviço.

"Então qual é o propósito disso?"

"Fantasias sexuais. Sempre tive curiosidade de como seria transformar uma sessão de terapia num excitante intercurso carnal entre nós."

A sobrancelha esquerda de Bruce foi se esticando pela extremidade, na medida em que ele a erguia involuntariamente, desfazendo as pequenas linhas que enrugavam o canto dos olhos e criando novas que se formavam na testa. "Suas piadas estão cada vez piores. Imagino que seja culpa da convivência. Isso explica o porquê da Srtª Potts estar sempre mal humorada."

"Não, não. Dessa vez falo sério. Fiquei curioso sobre o limite do seu auto-controle. E tendo em vista que ao ficar irritado você ganha alguns tons de verde a mais no rosto e quilos extras de músculos, eu passei a me perguntar o que acontece quando outras sensações igualmente intensas são despertadas em você. Excitação, desejo, paixão..."

"_O Outro Cara_ não costuma distinguir sensações. Se minha pulsação chegar a..."

"_Bla, bla, bla_. Você já experimentou?"

A contragosto Bruce fez que sim com a cabeça. "Já."

Tony alargou o sorriso, que evoluiu muito rápido para uma risada. A coloração no rosto de Bruce, no momento, estava mais para vermelho-armadura-do-Homem-de-Ferro do que verde-Hulk. "Desculpe, eu fiquei imaginando você se divertindo com uma garota e de repente perder a melhor parte, porque o grandalhão também quis ir pro playground."

"Tony, eu ficaria muito contente em sair daqui sem matar meu melhor amigo. Então seria ótimo se você colaborasse um pouco."

Stark enxugou a lágrima no canto dos olhos, vestígios de risos ainda escapando por seus lábios. Pôs-se então de pé e deu alguns passos na direção de Bruce, o suficiente para ficar a poucos centímetros dele. Inclinou-se, levando as mãos até os apoios da poltrona, o rosto ficando tão perto do outro que Bruce foi capaz de sentir sua respiração. A sensação de formigamento que lhe subiu pelo ventre foi logo substituída pela casual necessidade de respirar fundo para acalmar os impulsos de seu coração. "Tony..." Chamou, hesitante, incerto – apesar de desconfiado – sobre os passos seguintes do outro.

"Vamos lá..." Sua voz tinha um tom baixo, um mesclado de rouquidão com suspiros enervados, e no instante em que sua mão desceu do apoio da poltrona para a coxa de Bruce, seu silêncio extremo tornou-se uma presença curiosa entre eles. Todavia, Tony prosseguiu. Os dedos subiam devagar, parando na altura da virilha, encaminhando-se até a borda da calça. Stark aproximou mais seus rostos, o nariz roçando um pouco acima do lábio superior de Banner. Só precisou um sutil roçar na pele para que um suspiro exasperado escapasse da boca deste último. "Deixe-me ver esse monstro, Bruce." Foram suas últimas palavras audíveis antes de ambos os corações dispararem, e uma sequência de beijos e mãos invadindo calças acontecesse.

~x~

Pepper Potts estava tranquilamente acomodada no sofá da sala lendo uma revista qualquer quando ouviu a parede ser arrebentada pelo Hulk. Tony Stark acabara de passar pela porta, correndo desatinado e aos gritos, sugerindo que ela fizesse o mesmo.

"TONY O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ FEZ PRA ELE FICAR ASSIM?" Indagou, desesperada, enquanto notava, não muito aliviada, que a criatura verde estava mais interessada em pegar Tony do que a ela, vendo ambos se afastando numa corrida nada justa em que a vantagem era exclusiva do imenso Hulk.

"UMA PÉSSIMA PIADA." Confessou o Homem de Ferro, antes de gargalhar e apertar o botão do controle remoto que traria sua armadura até ele. Pepper permaneceu imóvel, encarando as paredes derrubadas e tentando processar que tipo de ajuda deveria invocar primeiro.

Apelou para Deus.

* * *

_N/A: Rapaz Aldebaran já pode me perdoar por zoar a fanfic do pênis gigante do Bolin, prometo em nome de Jesus que depois dessa aqui eu me calo por motivos óbvios. OU NÃO PORQUE THE ZOEIRA NEVER ENDS AEIUHAOIUEHOIAEUHOIUAHOIUAE CORRE TONY! TREINA COM UMA BANANA!_

_ps.: foram pro matagal._

_ps2.: o summary dessa fic é a única piada por aqui._


End file.
